rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aztarwyn Gonzo/So WHAT did I miss this time
While this would be a perfect forum topic in the forums, I still deem the forums unfit for several of my needs as I thought at first it was completely pointless and thus I shall use a blog. Don't like it? LOL. I know you miss me. So, I left RS for awhile(No surprise, like, who hasn't. The games dead guiz), and of course my knowledge of the everyday RP World(LOL, LIKE THAT EXISTS) is just about outdated by now(Like, I stopped playing in June). This isn't really the first time I've done this either. Now now, I know I have like half of you on Skype and I could just easily hit one of you up and be all like "YO WASSUP WT(DISNEYBLEEP) HAPPENED ON D42(that stands for Dead 42 btw)?" and someone would tell me and all that, but you know what? I'm Aztarwyn, and I do what I want. And I wanted to make a blog. So I did. So, basically if you haven't gotten the drift yet, I want to know what the bloody hell has happened on W42 since I last showed up, which was like awhile ago. I don't really expect any changes seeing as when I left, W42 was a dead sack. But hey, summer happened. Reason why I made a blog post? So I can see the multiple biased opinions of others on what happened since I left. Real reason was to piss off well, whoever gets pissed off at people who make blogs anymore. And knowing my luck, the admins are going to edit this line as soon as they see it because I said piss. *Sigh.* So yes. All your answers would be lovely. AND NO GOD DAMMIT. I AM NOT JUST WONDERING SO I CAN GO DOMINATE THE WORLD AS CRUOR. I'M LEAVING AGAIN SOON. SO WHY BOTHER. Yeah, I've got a three month membership card, so I'm just like "Well hey, may as well use it and do some random RP just to finish off my RP career on a bang. And kill Aztarwyn off." Yes, you heard me kids. I'm gonna kill him. The likelyhood of that happening is unlikely, but hey, it's a good way for him to go. He's like what now, 150? I don't even know. And that'll just about wrap things up. I expect to see nice things said(LOL, LIKE THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN), not a huge discussion on my past endevours and all that. Especially me killing Aztarwyn. Because I swear to Aztarwyn, he's gonna die eventually(I really need to stop talking about this). I also apologize if this looks like I'm just taking a giant heap of *DISNEYBLEEPEDTHISLINEOUTBECAUSEOFSTUPIDADMINBIAS*(WELL THAT JUST OVEREXTENED THINGS) on the RP Community and the administrators actions that caused me to just about give up on 42, but at least let me have my 1st Amendment rights. I do live in the Obama's States of America after all. Category:Blog posts